


For You

by mellyr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyr/pseuds/mellyr
Summary: Who would've known that fulfilling her father's last wish, would help her find herself in more ways than one?





	For You

What was once a beautiful man who never ceased to strive for the very best with all of his many dreams and aspirations for himself and his daughter, is now lying in a cold room, fighting for his life. She couldn't stand to see him this way, not after all he has managed to accomplish and all he has yet to do.

After the accident, her father’s breathing becomes sluggish and more sporadic; she observes that it often stops ten to fifteen or even thirty to forty-five seconds before resuming again. His eyes are semi-open - they have a glossy look to them as a tear falls. He is non-responsive.

"Dad, I need you." She cries out, holding his pale, cold hand in hers. "I need you to fight. Fight for your life and fight for us," Her breath hitches. "I am nothing without you Daddy." There is a feeling of emptiness in her heart when he fails to reciprocate her squeeze. 

About two years ago, Rey had slit her hand open when she and her father took on a bathroom renovation in their home. While attempting to fix the water pipe, boiling hot water spewed out and caused her to retract her right hand with haste, slashing it against the raw edge of an exposed subway tile. She hissed in pain while rushing over to the towel stand to stop the bleeding. Cassian came running when he had heard her cries and while applying pressure to her wound, guided her into the front seat of his car to rush to the emergency room. 

Petrified of hospitals and the idea of being put to sleep, Cassian begged the doctors to let him calm his daughter down before they take her in, knowing full well that he cannot be in the operating room. Rey laid in the bed with white knuckles as she grabbed on to the railing of the hospital bed with her working hand. Cassian softly reaches for her small hand, squeezing every single finger in an attempt to sooth his frightened daughter. He then gets up to press a kiss against her forehead while reassuring her it will be okay. 

"Ms. Andor, you should leave now." Dr. Holdo suggests, throwing her back into a reality she was desperate to escape. Rey began to feel a surge of anger toward the lavender haired doctor. It was obvious that things were growing complicated with her father’s rapidly decreasing health but she just wanted nothing more than to remain at his side. Even if that meant watching him take his last breath. Eventually, they leave her be. 

The surgeons and nurses work around her, trying their absolute best to keep his heart beating and there were about three promising moments when it appeared on the monitor but on the last electric surge of the defibrillator, his body went limp. What followed was the deafening sound of a flat line and her heart shattering into a million little pieces. 

Her father had now transitioned from this life to the next. She lets out a guttural sob and buries her wet face into his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Her lips quiver at the sound of Dr. Holdo saying "Time of death is 7:30pm, March 25th, 2015."

A moment of silence lingered in the air for a few minutes and soon after, they all leave the room one by one. Rey spends the next hour lying next to his body, caressing his dark brown shoulder length hair. She takes in every last inch of his face, afraid she will forget it one day. She belatedly rises to her feet with his favorite necklace of a titanium ring in hand. Pressing her lips to the cold metal as her father did every day before her, she pulls it over her head, twirling it between her fingers when it rests around her neck. 

While being gently escorted out, she takes one last look at her father before making a promise. 

_I am going to be a better me, for you. ___


End file.
